Drill chuck keys are provided with a short projection which acts as a bearing when inserted in an aperture in a drill chuck. Once this short projection is inserted, the teeth on the key mesh with the teeth on the chuck so as to tighten or loosen a drill bit within the chuck.
One of the most frustrating problems involved with drills, is fastening the drill bit within the drill chuck and tightening the chuck to the appropriate degree. After a short period of use, the teeth on drill chuck keys as well as the teeth on the chucking gear frequently become worn, and thus will slip as the user attempts to tighten or loosen the drill chuck.
Because the projection on the key is quite short, it also becomes worn in combination with wear on the teeth, and will not maintain the key teeth and chuck teeth in aligned relation. Thus, wear on the key projection exacerbates wear on the key and chuck teeth.
Another problem which is exacerbated by worn teeth on a key, relates to the capability of applying pressure to fully tighten the drill chuck. It can be annoying and painful to attempt to tighten a drill chuck and have the key slip from the chuck teeth.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a bearing for a drill chuck key to retain the key in position on the drill chuck.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drill chuck key bearing which will align the key teeth with the drill chuck teeth and prevent excessive wear on the key teeth, the chuck ring gear and all corresponding components.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a drill chuck key bearing which is quickly and easily locked onto a drill chuck to tighten or loosen the drill chuck.
Still another object is to provide a drill chuck key bearing which may be mounted to a variety of key shapes.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a drill chuck key bearing which is economical to manufacture, simple to use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.